Our Life
by Disney is my life
Summary: Moose and Camille oneshots! Originally "Safe"
1. Chapter 1: Safe

**A.N.**

**I know that I haven't been on in like two years but, I've been really caught up with school and dance and after school activities that I haven't had time to right. But I'm back! Happy face! So my latest obsession has been the Step Up franchise and with Step Up: All In coming out in a few weeks, I thought I would write about my favorite couple Moose and Camille! So this story is about how Moose discovered things about Camille and how they became closer over them. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise.**

_Sleep is so overrated_, Moose thought. He was staring at the ceiling, watching the fan circle clockwise. Around and around and around, when he felt the bed shift next to him. He turned his head to look at the small person lying next to him; her caramel colored hair was tucked under her neck, her bare shoulders were exposed. They were spotted with freckles and there was a scar on her right one. _She is absolutely beautiful and I didn't know what I did to deserve her. _She shivered lightly. "Cam?" She turned to look at him. "What?" She asked with a sleepy face. "Turn back around," she looked at him weird. "What?" "Turn around. I know your shoulder has been bothering, you so don't sleep on it." He smiled as she turned. "You know I remember when you got that scar." "Do you?" She asked quietly. "Yeah, it was when we found out your dad and you got put in foster care." She nodded yes. "I remember we were picking you up for school and I noticed the blood on your shirt," "Yeah, so what did you do?" Moose took himself back in to the memory...

-_**FLASHBACK**_-

"Camille let's go! School starts in 20 minutes!" Moose yelled at his tiny friend thought the window. "Shhhhh! You'll wake up my dad." She said sternly. "Sorry." He said quietly. Camille smiled at him. "Robert Alexander III school starts soon hurry up and get Camille!" Moose's mom yelled from the car. "Ok, mom!" He looked at his mom and then back to Camille; who was walking down her front steps. _Why isn't her dad here to say goodbye or wish her good luck on the first day of 3rd grade? _"Come on Moose, let's go! I heard this teacher is a total monster! I heard that she gave a kid..." Her voice was cut off by Moose asking curiously and worriedly, "Cam, is that blood?" Camille had walked in front of Moose completely forgetting about the bloodstain on the back of her right shoulder. "Um... No! It's... Yeah." She said quietly. "Camille sweetheart," his mother said sweetly, "Who did this to you?" That's when Cam broke down. "H-he didn't me-mean to Mrs. Al-Alexander! I p-p-promise." Moose's mother smiled sadly at the little Camille. "What did he hit you with sweetheart?"

Camille looked up at her, "A lamp." Moose watched as his mothers' face turn from rage to sorrow to pain. "Moose," She said "take Camille to the car and get the first aid kit. Clean out her cut with the wipes and the put a few band-aids over it. I'm going to make a few calls."

-_**FLASHFOWARD**_ -

"…My mom made a few calls and then you went to the hospital to get you cut checked out. You got 6 stitches, and that's when I promised myself that nothing bad would ever happen to again. I mean as long as I had a say." Camille smiled at her loving boyfriend. "I remember when I found out you had freckles all over your shoulders." Moose said mater-o-factly. "When was that?" She asked. "When we were staying in the carnival with the pirates before the World Jam." "Oh, now I remember," "Do you?" Moose asked. "Yeah I do..."

-_**FLASHBACK**_-

Moose had gotten up from the chair he was sleeping to go to the bathroom. _At least he's got a chair, _Camille thought. "Cam?" she heard softly. She looked up to see Moose standing above her. "Cam, why are you sleeping on the floor?" She shrugged. "All of the couches and chairs were taken." As she said it she realized that she could have just walked back to her dorm and slept there, on a real bed. "Come on, get up." She looked up at Moose. "What?" She was so confused. "You will sleep in my chair." He stated. "No, Moose. You got the chair first and it's fine really." She said trying to convince him enough to get him to go back to sleep. _He really needs to rest; we have practice first thing in the morning tomorrow! _She felt weightless. It only took her a second to realize that she was being carried to the chair. "Moose; put me down." He just shook his head at her. He plopped her down in the chair and started to walk away. "Wait," She called, "Where in the world are you going?" He looked at her. "To sleep where you were sleeping, duh." When he said that to her, she understood. He was going to give up a semi-comfortable chair for the cold hard group. Just so she could get a goodnights sleep. "No." She said. She had no clue where the determination in her voice had come from. "Robert Alexander III, you cannot sleep on that floor you will stay in this chair. Its you chair, you got it fair and square." She was yelling while whispering. He thought only his mom could do that. He looked at her. "Fine, I'll stay there but you are not getting up, you will not sleep on the floor." "Then where am I going to sleep? Inside of an arcade game?" He shook his head. "You will sleep in the chair." "But, Moose you're sleeping in the…Oh." He smiled at her. "Scooch over Cam." Camille lifted herself up off the chair to let Moose sit down. She was going to throw the light blanket over them when Moose grabbed her waist and pulled her down towards him. "You will not sleep all pushed up of the chair, this has to be more comfortable than that." She shrugged. Her eyelids were getting heaver by the minute and she was about to disagree with him on the fact that he was more comfortable then the floor. Just as she was about to doze off, she felt her hair being pushed to one side of her neck. "Wow, Cam, your shoulders are cover in freckles." She nodded and leaned her head back farther on Moose's chest. "You're really tired aren't you Cam?" She didn't answer him hoping her would get the hint. He must have because he stopped talking. Before she dozed off she felt his arms wrap around her waist as Moose sighed. _This is better than the floor Moose, thank you_, she thought.

-_**FLASHFOWARD**_-

"… And that when I learned that the muscles in your arms flex when you get nervous." He looked at her with shocked expression. "They do not!" She just smiled back at him. "Well," he said, "I know that when you're nervous you rub the back of your neck and bite you bottom lip. And you like it when I rub your feet after a long practice, and your palms sweat during a scary movie and they did that when we went to see my mom and tell her we had finally gotten together." She smiled at the fact that he picked up on the little things. But now they were uneven. She had to one up him. "Well, when get you nervous you pace around, and during scary movies you grab on to me for dear life. You also hate when I don't ask you to rub my feet and you would kill yourself if anyone know this but when your upset about something you like to sit in bed and watch sad movies." He looked at her with a very serious expression. "If you ever tell anyone that last one, Camille I just might have to lock you in a room with no windows and no doors for the rest of your life." She laughed at his silliness. He laughed, too. He kissed the back of her neck and said, "Get some sleep Cam, it's late." She yawned, "No duh silly and thank you for rubbing that knot out of my shoulder." He didn't even notice that while they were having the little trip down memory lane, he had been rubbing her sore shoulder. 'And thank you for always being there to keep me safe." She added as she dozed off. He just nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her thin frame and intertwined their hands.

**Yay! I can't wait for Step Up: All In! If you like my story comment and if you don't, then I don't need to waist my time on you bull. Oh and just to let you know I am 14 years old, so don't get upset and be like this would never happen cause you don't know if it would either.**

**JUJU OUT PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Things

**A.N. Hi guys thank you soooooo much for read m story and reviewing it! I love getting reviews from you guys! You guys gave really good advice and were super sweet. Thank you! So I have decided to turn this in to a Moose and Camille one-shots story thing. So a bunch of one-shots and if you guys really like a story I may make it a two-shot. You guys can request a story or characters to be in the story or songs if you want at song-fic. It's really up to you guys, and my imagination of course! I hope you like this one; it's my first song fic. **

**Mheyca: Thank you. I know I freaked out every time they were on the screen too! I also dance and have been following the series. I did love the 5****th**** one; did you think Andie and Sean were cute together?**

**Black-Rose23: Thank You and a little bit more than in step up 3, but not a lot, I'm hoping for good deleted scenes!**

**Stepup: Thank you! They're my fav couple too.**

**LiveLoveLearn: Thank you. They are like the cutest couple on the planet. They were made for each other.**

**GrimReaperGirl14: Thanks and you'll love the movie it was soooooo good!**

**Maddie: Thank you. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I will take that in to consideration.**

**So here is my first song fic every: Little Things.**

* * *

_**-Your hand fits in mine**_

_**-Like it's made just for me**_

Their hands fit together perfectly. Her small delicate one in his rough callused one. He remembers thinking that after he grabbed her hands while telling her he was a double major.

_**-But bear this in mind**_

_**-It was meant to be**_

His mother rejoiced when they told her that they were dating. Andie just looked at them and said, "It's about time." The MSA crew just smiled, with knowing smiles. Tyler gave him a glare that said, that if he ever hurt her, He would kill him. Nora just hugged her.

_**-And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**_

_**-And it all makes sense to me**_

When he looked at her everything in his world made sense. Her, dancing, his dreams, her... Everything made sense when he was with her.

_**-I know you've never loved**_

_**-The crinkles by your eyes**_

_**-When you smile**_

Her smile was infectious. When she smiled her whole face lit up. There were these little crinkles by her eyes, she hated them but he thought that they were super cute.

_**-You've never loved**_

_**-Your stomach or your thighs,**_

_**-The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**_

She always tried to wear bag clothes when they danced. For a while he didn't understand why. Then once the started dating he found out. He was going to pick her up for a surprise date, and when he walked into the her room, she was standing I front of a full body mirror in short dance shorts and a sports bra. She was crying. He rushed to her as she shouted at him to leave. He pulled her into the tightest hug ever. Telling her she was the most beautiful person in the whole world. She tried to deny him but he wouldn't let her. He told her, "You are the most beautiful person in history, you doubt yourself but you shouldn't. And if you do I'm here to take away all of the doubts. I love you, you are perfect. And that's all that matters." All she could do was nod.

_**-But I'll love them endlessly**_

_**-I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**-But if I do**_

_**-It's you**_

_**-Oh, it's you they add up to**_

_**-I'm in love with you**_

_**-And all these little things**_

_**-You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**_

_**-And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**_

_**-And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**_

_**-Though it makes no sense to me**_

He rolled over to her. She was mumbling in her sleep again. Ever since they had moved to LA she has been doing that. He spotted the empty mug of what he was sure was calomel tea sitting on her nightstand. She always had a cup before bed. She would drink her tea and read a book while he watched TV. He never told her about the late night conversations she had with herself. They were his secret. He looked at her calm and peaceful sleeping figure and he decided not to wake her, instead he just pulled her closer to him.

_**-I know you've never loved**_

_**-The sound of your voice on tape**_

When Luke sent him his film, they watched it right away; the Pirates dancing enchanted her. Soon they saw themselves dancing together. He smiled. Then Luke was interviewing them together. He asked them why they like to dance together. She answered, "Well, we've been dancing together since we were really little and it's kind of like second nature for me." He jumped in, "Yeah, I mean, she my dance partner. We know each other so well that we could just be improving and I'll know what step she's gonna do automatically, sometimes even before she knows it." They smiled at each other. "Oh my god I sound so ridiculous on tape!" she whispered under her breath. All he could do was shake his head.

_**-You never want**_

_**-To know how much you weigh**_

When they moved to LA, they had to change over a lot of stuff. They had to get new dentists and doctors. They had to switch over medical record and address and phone numbers. When they got a new doctor, they need to have a physical done. He remembered waiting for her after his was done. He only waited like 15 minutes but it felt like forever in the dull, drab doctors office. When she finally came out he bolted straight up and look at her. She was pale and wide-eyed. "What happened?" he asked. "I'm fine," she said trying to ease his worry "they had to give me this shot for some virus." He frowned. They both hated getting shots. He waited till the got into the car to confront her. "Why didn't you say anything? I would've come and, I don't know, held your hand or something." She smiled at him. "I didn't want you to be there. I'm a big girl, I can get a shot on my own." He looked at her skeptically. "Fine," she said, "They took my height and weight before they did the shot." Now he was confused. It was no secret to him that she was short and petite. His face must have said it all because she answered him right away. "It's not my height, I don't care that I'm only 5'2." "Then what is it?" he cut her off. "Its my weight." He gave her a _really, you can trust me _face. "It's not that I don't trust you, I do. I didn't want to know my own weight. I certainly didn't want you to know it." He finally understood. She was self-conscious, he would never understand why, but she was. And he had to respect that.

_**-You still have to squeeze into your jeans**_

_**-But you're perfect to me**_

"Come on we have to go!" He yelled to her. They were going to his grandparent's house for dinner along with Andie and Sean. "I'm almost ready." She yelled back from their bedroom. He was getting frustrated. Andie and Sean were gonna be here any minute and she wasn't ready yet. He got up from his place in his favorite chair and walk to their room to see what was taking so long. There she was hopping around trying to get on and old pair of jeans. All he could do was laugh. "What are you doing?" he asked in between his fits of laughter. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to get these jeans to fit." He continued laughing. "Why? You just bought a new pair of jeans. Why don't you just wear those?" He asked. "These are my favorite pair of jeans. I've had them high school." But he knows that already, they have a small rip above the right knee and one of the belt loops is missing. He hears a faint beep of a car horn as she zips up the jeans with a smile. "That's Andie and Sean, come we have to go." He tells her. She slips her flats on and grabs her purse. "Lets go." As they're walking towards the car he whisper to her "You look amazing by the way." She blushes at his complement and gets in the car.

_**-I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**-But if it's true**_

_**-It's you,**_

_**-It's you they add up to**_

_**-I'm in love with you**_

_**-And all these little things**_

_**-You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**_

_**-And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.**_

_**-If I let you know I'm here for you**_

_**-Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.**_

"When we were up on the roof, and you said you had found the person you wanted to dance with, did you mean it?" She asked him, as they got ready for bed that night. He turned her around to look at him. "Of course I meant it. You are they only person I ever want to dance with." She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he rested his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_**-And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**-'Cause it's you,**_

_**-Oh, it's you,**_

_**-It's you they add up to**_

_**-And I'm in love with you**_

_**-And all these little things**_

He grabbed her after they had finished dancing. He pulled her in to the biggest hug ever. "You did, Moose, you won." He shook his head, "We did it Cam." She smiled. He kissed her. "So, what do you think about Las Vegas?" He asked her. "It's perfect." "Perfect to start something new?" "What are you talking about?" She was very confused. "Camille, I love you so much, and I don't want something like that blonde girl to happen ever again." She nodded. "So, I was thinking…" He didn't even need to continue, everything clicked in to place. She kissed him and said, 'Yes." He looked at her, "Yes?" She nodded, "Yes." He grabbed her and started dancing. He couldn't wait to move to Vegas.

_**-I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

_**-But if it's true**_

_**-It's you,**_

_**-It's you they add up to**_

_**-I'm in love with you**_

_**-And all your little things**_

She has her quirks, but he loves every single one of them.

* * *

**A.N: Ta-Da! So I was at the One Direction concert at MetLife Stadium and they played this song and I automatically though of Moose and Camille. It took me a little bit to write it thought. I had to come up with a concept and I'm really happy with the final product. If there is like a concept you want to see in a story write it in a review and I'll see what I can do. So read and review, and I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**A.N: So I'm in the middle of writing a one-shot about Moose and Camille moving to Vegas but this popped into my head and I need to write it. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up ar anything else I might mention.**

* * *

Camille sat up abruptly. _Something's not right._ She thought. Her stomach was queasy. _I'm gonna throw up._

"Cam you ok?" Moose asked. She could faintly hear him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel so good." She said as she ran to the bathroom. Moose looked over at the clock that sat on his bedside table. _3:30?_ He ran a mental list of everything they had eaten in the past couple of days. _Babicka sent us her famous goatballs, then we had Italian yesterday, and we had sandwiches tonight. What could have made her sick? _Nothing was making sense. The only type food that made her sick was Indian, and they never had Indian food.

Camille slowly walked back to their bed. He sat up. "Hey you doing alright, baby?" He asked concerned. She just nodded as he sat up and started to rub her back. "I can't think of anything that could have made you sick."

"It's probably just a bug. I'll be fine." She said. She turned to face him. "Let's go back sleep." He looked at her face and knew she was tired. He nodded as he felt his own eyelids starting to droop. They laid down and he pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes, he was still trying to figure out what made her sick.

"Moose go to sleep. If it makes you feel better I'll go to the doctor tomorrow." She told him. Cam just wanted to go to sleep.

"Fine." She mumbled something that sounded like _thank you now go to sleep_. He looked down at her. He was just worried. Moose didn't want anything to happen to Camille. Anything. Her breaths became steadier and slower. He smiled and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning Moose got up for rehearsal and left Camille to sleep. The move here from LA had been hard on her. _Maybe that's why she had been acting strange since they got here!_ He thought. That had to be it.

When he got home the apartment was silent. "Cam?" He called out. She wouldn't have gone out without leaving him a note or texting him.

"In here." Came softly from the bathroom. He walked towards the sound of her voice. There she was. Standing at the counter, staring at something.

"Cam you ok?" He asked tentatively. She turned to face him. She was as pale as a ghost and her eyes were watering. "Oh my god, Camille, baby, what happened?" He said worriedly as he ran to hug her. She put her head in his chest and started to cry. "Chameleon, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He pulled her head away from his chest and look at her, searching for the answer. She pulled away from his embrace and turned to grab something off the counter. She slowly turned around to him.

"Don't freak out, ok?" She handed him something. He was confused. _What the hell was going on? Why was she crying? Why is she acting weird? _It wasn't until he looked down at the object in his hand did he understand her previous statement.

In his hand was a stick with a little plus sign on it. _A pregnancy test._ He looked from the test to her and back. He was speechless.

"Moose pleas say something. Anything." She begged him. His silence was troubling her. She kept thinking he was mad or upset or totally pissed off.

"Is this real or am I getting punked?" He asked. She hit him.

"Of course it's real you idiot! Why would I lie about something like this?" She yelled at him. A smile broke out on his face. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm gonna be a dad! We're having a baby!" He put her down. She smiled realizing that he was happy.

"You're not mad?" She asked tentatively.

"Mad?" He asked completely baffled at the fact she thought he was gonna be mad at this. "Cam, this is the most amazing thing ever!" She smiled. He was happy and she was happy that he was happy.

"Good." She said, "I'm gonna go make dinner." He smiled at how fast she could get the attention off of her.

"We're gonna have a kid. Our own kid." He whispered to himself as she left. "Hey, Cam?"

"Yeah?" He heard come from the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" She just laughed.

* * *

"You know we're gonna have to your parents, your grandparents, LMNTrix, the Mob, and Tyler and Nora." She said to him while they were watching TV in their room later that night. He looked at her. The thought of telling Tyler that he got his little sister pregnant was daunting.

"We'll have to tell everyone, Luke, Natalie, the Pirates, our friends back in New York. I mean, everyone in Baltimore will know after we tell my parents. You know my mom can't keep a secret to save her life." She laughed. Then got a serious look on her face.

"How are we gonna tell all these people?" She asked him. Ok, now he was stumped. _How are we supposed to tell all of these people? We can't go see all of them in person. _He got an idea.

"Oh no. That's your 'I have an idea!' face. What are you thinking?" She said quickly. He sat up from his slouch, mentally telling her to sit up and face him. Which she did.

"You know who my grandparents are coming to visit next week, right?" She nodded, "Well, what if go to Caesar's and we set up a Skype with my parents and Tyler and Nora and we tell everyone then." He started proudly.

"When did you get so smart?" She said. He looked at her and pretended to be hurt. "I think that that is the perfect plan." She told him and then kissed him. He smiled. She turned to her side of the bed and took off her necklace and then her ring. She stopped and looked at the simple band that now had a permanent place on her left ring finger. It was nothing big. No big gaudy diamond or bright gold. It was a small silver band with a small diamond in it. Perfect for her and exactly what she wanted.

He placed his head on her shoulder. "Looking at your ring again?" He asked stating the obvious. She nodded.

"Its all so surreal." She said. He kissed her check, his way of letting her know he understood what she ment. It was surreal. They were getting married, and having a baby at the same time. He kissed a little lower on her jawbone, then on to her neck. He left little light kisses up and down her neck until he came to the spot right under her ear. He placed a slow kiss on that spot and she leaned back into him. "Moose," she said with a breathy tone.

"What?" He retorted as he continued his kiss down off her neck and on to her collarbone and shoulders.

"Time for bed." She stated as she pulled away from him. He pouted. "Oh you big baby." She said when seeing his pout. She kissed his lips lightly and then turned around to turn off her light. She laid down and he followed her motions. She felt his arms wrap around her waist coming to a stop on her stomach. She smiled and then drifted off.

* * *

"Ok, mom say 'hi' to everyone." He said to his mother as her face popped up on his computer screen.

"Hello everyone. Hi Camille, Andie!"

"Hi Mrs. Alexander." Andie said to his mother.

"Oh sweetheart, how have you been, you must tell me everything." He needed to stop this. Tyler and Nora's faces popped up next to his mother and fathers.

"Ok mom," He said making and intervention, "Maybe later. Tyler and Nora are here." Everyone had gathered around the computer to say hi to Tyler, Nora, and his parents. Once everyone had said hello to everyone, t was time. Moose looked at Camille and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. "Alright, so everyone is here tonight because Cam and I have an announcement to make." He paused for dramatic effect. Everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. They already knew about the engagement, so what was their big announcement? Andie was the first one to get what was happening.

"No way. You're not, you're not… are you?" Everyone looked from her. The courses of 'what's were astounding and the pressure in the room was extreme "You're not pregnant are you?" They all looked at them. They looked at each other and then smiled at her. "Oh my god, you're pregnant?" Everyone started asking question. Someone stopped all the questions by saying, "Well, are you?" Camille took a breath.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." The room erupted in to cheers of happiness; his mother and grandmother started crying.

"Mom, Babicka stop crying!" He told them. His mother scolded him and told him that they were happy tears. Everyone was happy and congratulating them. Soon his parents and Tyler and Nora had to say goodbye, they congratulated them on last time. His grand parents went back to their hotel after a little bit.

At about 9-ish they decided to head home, everyone congratulated them. The Santiago twin said to name the baby after them and then got into an argument about which one the baby should be named after. Moose and Cam decided to let them bicker and walked away slowly. Andie and Sean wished them good luck and said they would help out if they ever need them.

* * *

Later that night as they were lying in bed, Cam asked him a question.

"Do you want to boy or a girl?" He looked at her.

"Cam, honestly I don't care, either would be great." She rolled her eyes at him. "All I know is that this kid," he placed his hands on her stomach, "will have lots of aunts and uncles and happy family supporting it in what every it chooses to do." She smiled at his words and fell asleep with dreams of Moose playing with a small child, their child.

* * *

**Boom Pow! So I'm gonna write about their child/children (? possibly) So you guys should review and tell me if you want a boy or a girl or maybe twins?! Yeah so tell me gender and a name, and I'll pick a couple and do a vote! So thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed. So review if possibly! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: LA

**A.N Hi! So I know its been a while but I was thinking a working on a bunch of stories for you guys! I am also starting high school next week and I haven't finished my summer reading yet so I was working on that too. So its set before Moose and Camille move to LA. They are still in New York and they are in their last year of NYU. So I'm gonna get to the story and let it speak for its self.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Step Up **_**franchise.**

* * *

_Italic: Thought _

Regular: Normal

* * *

Moose bounded up the stairs to Camille's dorm. It was their last week at NYU. Finals were almost over and then came graduation. _Graduation._ It was all so surreal to Moose. Him and Cam had been together for 4 years. They went through college together and had some of the best experiences of their lives. They still hung out with the Pirates in the Vault, but they spent a lot of time studding and hanging out together. They would study together, they would go on dates, and they would stay in Camille's dorm since she had her own room and he had a roommate. He told his roommate at the beginning of they year that he would be there much and he kept to his word. Staying a Cam's almost every day of the week. He even had clothes in her dorm. It was like they were living together. _I can't believe we're graduating next week. _

Moose didn't want his life to change. _I like staying at Cammie's place. I like that we work so well together._ After graduation Moose and Camille would be returning to Baltimore and to their respective houses. _No more going up 3 flights of stairs to get to Camille on the 4__th__ floor. No more late night study sessions that led to so much more… _Moose stopped himself. He had reached Cam's room and knocked loudly on her door so that if she had headphones in she would still hear him.

An annoyed looking Camille opened the door. She was in the middle of studding when her lovely boyfriend just had to knock on her door, so loudly that it soundly like if she didn't let him in he would break the door down.

"What Moose!? I'm in the middle of studding for my last set of finals tomorrow." Camille snapped at him. He was taken by surprise by her snappy comment. She was stressed, and Moose could tell. He could read her like a book and the snappiness of her comment and the slight wine in her voice told him she need to relax and fast.

"I cam to help you relax." He stated cheerfully. She raised an eyebrow. He was still in his shorts and tank top from class, his hair was matted down with sweat, and he was out of breath. _He ran all the way from class to get here. He must have something important to tell me. _

"What is it? What do you have to tell me?" _Damn, she's good._ Moose did want to tell her something, but judging by the way she looking he knew it could wait. She was wearing a pair of her short dance shorts and one of his t-shirts, which was way to big on her small body, tucked in to the short. Her hair was in a very sloppy bun, she had dark circles under her eyes that told him she had been up all of last night too, and she was slouching. Camille never slouched. One thing she prided herself on was her perfect posture and the fact that she was slouching mad him realize just how tired and drained she was. Yeah it could wait.

"It can wait, right now I have to take care on my sleepy girlfriend." He said matter-o-factly.

"No Moose, I need to study." She retorted.

"No you need to rest and I'm here to help and make sure you do just that." He said stepping into her dorm room. Camille sighed excepting her defeat. She knew that once Moose had an idea in his head, there was no stopping him. He walked in and took his shoes off and placed them by the door. Then jumped on to her bed. "Come on, Chameleon, you know there is no way your getting out of this." He was right. _I __am__ pretty tired; this might be good for me. _She though as she sat down on the bed next to him.

He pulled her into his lap and started massaging her back. She sighed contently. He knew just how to get the knots out of her shoulders and back. "Cam, your so tense, you need to stop stressing about finals you will be fine. Trust me."

"I know," she said, "But I'm still worried." He groaned. "Not about finals, about graduation." He was surprised. _If anyone was to be prepared for the real world, he always thought it would be her._ "I don't know what I'm going to do when I get back to Baltimore. I mean Tyler and Nora are away with kids and Malcolm is working at a camp to help pay for his car, and he's going to be a senior this year, and-"

"Cam, relax. Malcolm will be home on the weekends and Tyler, Nora, and the kids will be home by they middle of July. And I'll be there. Or did you forget that I was going home to Baltimore too?" She scoffed.

"Of course I didn't forget, I just, It's hard to explain." She said defeated.

"I know what you mean." She turned to look at him. Her eyebrows were raised as if they were asking him if he really knew how she was feeling. "I do, Camille." She looked like she was going to cut him off. "No Cam let me say this." _Say what? What is he thinking? He doesn't know how I feel; how I feel like that when we get back to Baltimore everything is going to be different. That he's not gonna be 3 floors under me? That he's gonna be 6 blocks away, in a whole different world. _

"I know," he said, braking her train of thought. "I know that after we graduate we go back to Baltimore. We go back to our own houses. I know that we're going home to, a save place, but we're leaving this save haven, this room where it's just you and me behind. I know that things are going to change, even thought I don't want them to. I know that I won't to be able to walk into your room whenever I want. I know that my sneakers will sit at your front door instead of the door to your dorm. I know that I won't have clothes in your drawers and my sweatshirts hanging in your closet or on the back of you chair. I know that I won't be able to sleep beside you every night even thought I want to. I know that this is going to happen and even though it's a scary thought I know that we will make it work."

She was silent. _Of course we'll make it work we're Moose and Camille! _

"I know that we'll make it work! I just- I don't know if I want to go home and no have you with me everyday. Moose we've been living- I mean- I-!" She stumbled to verbalize her thought. He laughed at her. "Hey!"

"What?" he asked before she hit him on the arm. He pretended to be hurt. She turned back around. She was upset and Moose knew it. Sometimes pushing her buttons was so much fun, that he often went to far. Leading to the situation they were in now. A laughing Moose and an upset Cam. "Hey," he said getting serious, "Cam, come on. You know I don't mean to laugh at you." He said pulling her closer to him.

"I know, but it still hurts my feelings."

"I sorry it hurts your feelings Camille. I would never do that intentionally. Its just I was thinking about that too."

"You were?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I was thinking about how us staying in your dorm together is like us living together. And how I don't know if I can fall asleep with out you, and how I don't want to wake up with out you right next to me." He stated. _Wow, who is this person and what have they done with my silly Moose. This version is really deep and sentimental. God, I love him._

"So," she said, "What do we do?" He thought for a moment. What would they do?

"I don't know what we're gonna do Cam but, we don't need to know right now. We have all week to think of a solution." He kissed her shoulder. She nodded and turned around and looked like she was going to get up. He stopped her. "Cam you need to rest. No more studying or running over to Kristen's to ask her about something. Right now you need sleep." He stated.

"Now that's were you are wrong." He was confused. "It has been 2 whole days since I have seen you and I need my Moose fix. Its been to long. I'm gonna have to talk to the Pirates about how they are keeping my boyfriend from me." He understood now.

"Cam it's not their fault. I didn't want to distract you from studying for your English exam." He said before lightly kissing her. She smiled.

"Always the perfect gentleman." She said before kissing him again, a little bit harder then last time. _Not for long._ He thought with a smirk as he flipped her over and began to kiss down her neck. She needed her Moose fix and he needed his Cam fix.

* * *

As they laid in her small twin bed, Camille remembered something.

"Moose what did you want to tell me before?" He looked down at her and tucked a strand of her caramel hair behind her ear. He raised an eyebrow at her. "When you first got here, you wanted to tell me something, what was it?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to tell you that I got an offer." He said nonchalantly.

'What!?" She said sitting up fast.

"I got an offer."

"Moose this is amazing! I'm so happy for you." She hugged him.

" But," He said slowly.

"But what?" She asked.

"The job is in LA." Her face fell. _LA that's all the way across the country. _

"Oh." He nodded.

"I told him that I'd think about it." She looked up at him.

"No, Moose you have to take this job. You've been searching for forever. You have to take it."

"Cam, I can't just leave you in Baltimore. You're part of my life and right now life is pretty good for me." He retorted.

"Your life will get better because of this job. And as for me, I-" She stopped. _Oh God this is such a crazy thought but what the hell. _"I could come with you."

"Cam I can't ask you to pick up your life and move across the country."

"You said that I was apart of your life, right?" He nodded. "Well," She said. "You're apart of mine. You're not asking me to go. I'm telling you that I am going with you to LA."

He looked at her with such love. "Really you'll come with me?" She nodded. "Well then you know what this means right?"

What does it mean, Moose?" She asked.

"We'll have to move in together." She smiled.

"We'll have to get an apartment." He smiled back at her.

"I think we just figured out our plan." He told her.

"I think we did."

* * *

**My longest one yet! Thanks to everyone who ahs reviewed. I love reading them. You guys really keep me going. So I hoped you enjoyed this and review! Love you guys! **


End file.
